


Center of the Ring

by leftfoottrapped (miikkaa_xx)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2659424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miikkaa_xx/pseuds/leftfoottrapped
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chen offers Suho control by letting himself get screwed by his band. (PWP!fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Center of the Ring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gangbang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gangbang/gifts).



> second fic out of two written for the [exorelieffund](http://exorelieffund.livejournal.com/); for rina. this fic is eighty-six years late, thank you for being patient with me.
> 
>  **warnings:** language, explicit sex, including: handjobs, blowjobs, facefucking, use of toys, mild bondage, spitroasting, facial, slight comeplay.

-

First off, the living room shades are drawn. Joonmyun brings out some pillows, Kyungsoo offers snacks, Baekhyun and Chanyeol are lounging on the couch, and Sehun and Jongin twist their fingers in both anticipation and nervousness as they hover near the entrance to the room.

‘Is this going to be uncomfortable for you?’ asks Joonmyun, sitting on the loveseat perpendicular to the couch. Jongdae lounges in his veritable bed of pillows on the floor between them and the TV screen. It’s Sunday, which makes this somehow even filthier. Even with the shades drawn and the lights turned on, Jongdae can still see the sunlight from outside slide between the windowsills. He stops looking around, focuses on Joonmyun sitting there, eyes on him, expression concerned. ‘I’m fucking peachy.’

Joonmyun laughs under his breath as he settles back, Jongdae following the example and sitting back on his hands. They’ve had this planned for a few weeks. ‘This’ being something that Jongdae had offered Joonmyun when Joonmyun was feeling a little too tight, too stretched thin. ‘Organize a gangbang.’

Of course, Joonmyun had promptly choked on his dinner. After that, Jongdae can remember the other’s stare, the hesitation, and continued to talk: ‘You’ll be in charge. Set it up. They only get to touch me if they listen to you.’

Jongdae’s not sure how Joonmyun told them, thinks it must’ve been five of the most awkward conversations of his life with his bandmates. Yet, they’re all here, clearly willing to listen to their leader if it means getting their hands on Jongdae. Honestly, it’s fucking flattering.

This isn’t his show though. Jongdae can feel the crackle of electric anticipation in the air of the room, waiting for the signal to start. He glances up at Joonmyun, meeting his gaze with expectation. After all, didn’t he say he was in charge.

Joonmyun must understand since he’s straightening his spine, squaring his shoulders. Leaning back against the loveseat, he crosses his legs and takes a deep breath. After a beat, Jongdae feels himself get impressed, when he sees Joonmyun school his expression to something calmer, sterner. Finally, he’s talking to everyone in the room, voice low and clear: ‘You know the rules. If Jongdae says his safeword, you stop. You can only have what I say. You won’t let him come.’

At the sound of his voice, Kyungsoo comes out of the kitchen with a glass of water, eyes on Jongdae, who grins up at him as he reclines on his pillow throne. ‘Glad you could join.’

Kyungsoo doesn’t reply as he sits down on the arm of Joonmyun’s loveseat. Jongdae shifts his attention elsewhere – to Baekhyun and Chanyeol, curiously quiet as they look back at him. They both pause before leering, exaggerated and awful, and Jongdae laughs. He turns his head to the maknaes – smiles slow and careful as Sehun and Jongin drag their eyes over his body. He can’t blame them – only dressed in his briefs, so they can all see how pale and angled and naked he is.

‘Sehun and Jongin are the youngest, so they go first,’ says Joonmyun, to which Baekhyun sputters indignantly.

‘Jongdae’s  _ours_ , I think we should go first.’

Joonmyun’s mouth flattens. ‘I didn’t finish, Baekhyun.’ That make the rest of them rear back, watching Joonmyun. _He_ is in charge of this, as Jongdae appointed him to be. ‘They only get Jongdae’s hands and mouth.’

‘Oh.’ Baekhyun tips his head, blinks. ‘Sounds good.’

‘Hyung!’ says Sehun, bottom lip jut out in a pout. ‘You said we could fuck him.’

‘Maybe when you’re older and you deserve it, Sehunnie,’ replies Joonmyun, sharp enough for Sehun to recoil. Jongin seems to understand as he moves forward first, hovering uncertainly over Jongdae’s kneeling frame. Jongdae smiles, looks up from beneath his lashes.

‘Did you want to kiss a little first, or should I just start sucking you off?’

Jongin’s face goes completely red. ‘Hyung, fuck.’

‘Let’s kiss,’ decides Jongdae, tugging on Jongin’s wrist. Jongin drops to his knees, and moans quietly when Jongdae cups his cheek and presses their mouths together. Just as expected, Jongin’s mouth is soft and a little clumsy, inexperienced down to his very bone. Jongdae smiles, pulling away. ‘Don’t be shy, Jonginnie.’

Jongin’s flush has crawled up to his ears, but he shakes his head. ‘I’m not, just – let me – ’ He tugs Jongdae’s mouth back, sucking on his lower lip until Jongdae can feel it swell. He moans, gives Jongin that little reward, and Jongin sighs into his mouth in relief that he’s doing this right.

‘Don’t forget about me,’ calls out Sehun. Jongdae pulls away, looks at Sehun who is standing above him. He’s wearing a t-shirt and jeans, the curve of his half-hard cock pressed along the zipper.

‘Never. Take your cock out.’

‘Fuck,’ exhales Sehun, who does just that, unbuttoning his fly and pushing his jeans and briefs down just enough. Jongin rears back at the sight, but Jongdae has a grip on his jaw, forces him to stay and watch.

‘Going to show you what I’m going to do to you, Jonginnie,’ says Jongdae. ‘So you’ll trust me.’

Jongin swallows, nods, stills. Sehun shuffles forward. The curve of his cock is pink and thick, still filling up as it begins to arch to his navel. Jongdae presses his cheek to Sehun’s thigh, looks up at him. ‘Want me to suck you, Sehunnie?’

‘Yeah,’ he breathes, grasping the base of his cock and angling towards Jongdae. ‘C’mon, hyung, don’t keep me waiting.’

What a brat. Still, Jongdae drops open his mouth and Sehun groans as he feeds Jongdae his dick, bit by bit, until it’s in halfway. Jongdae puts a hand on his hip, stilling him. Then he begins – blows him fast and dirty, makes sure Jongin can see it all, can see the slick of his spit over Sehun’s cock, how it’s shining under the light and dripping down Jongdae’s chin. Sehun clearly doesn’t expect a frantic pace from the beginning. His knees almost buckle as he groans, tangling his fingers in Jongdae’s short hair to hold on.

‘Fuck, hyung, fuck,’ gasps Sehun, ‘you’re – ’

He’s still a kid, hands hanging onto the other, fisting Jongdae’s hair and shoulder to steady himself and get his cock deeper into Jongdae’s mouth. Jongin’s chin is still trembling, trapped still by Jongdae’s fingers and the sight of him taking Sehun down his throat.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol have already started making noise, a running commentary. ‘Look at how cute Sehunnie looks when he’s blushing’ or maybe something like, ‘I think Jongdae-ah should suck us both off too’. Joonmyun doesn’t interrupt, neither does Kyungsoo. They sit, watch, wait. Jongdae can feel their eyes on him, and his skin prickles with heat, rushes down his spine.

He pulls off Sehun’s cock before looking at Jongin and his flushed cheeks. ‘Still watching?’ Jongdae asks, letting go of Jongin’s chin. He exhales loudly before nodding, not even blinking. Good. Above, Sehun whines from the back of his throat, ‘please don’t stop, hyung.’

‘That sounds nice,’ says Jongdae, grinning up at him, before he’s mouthing hot and wet along the sac and Sehun’s knees threaten to buckle again. Jongdae thumbs Sehun’s sharp hipbones, ignoring the way the open flap of Sehun’s jeans rub against his cheek as he scrapes his teeth gently across the skin. Sehun moans, loud and breathless, ‘fuck, hyung, I want to come, I want to  _come_.’

Jongdae pulls off one of his balls with a wet smack. He hears Chanyeol groan and Baekhyun’s answering laugh. ‘Want to come in my mouth, or over my face?’

Except Jongdae’s making it hard for Sehun to answer as he wraps his lips around the cockhead, his hand stroking the rest of the length all slick with spit. He twists his wrist on each downstroke, feels how Sehun’s thighs are trembling, how he’s looking down at Jongdae with something like disbelief. Sehun might have a kink for fucking hyungs - he’ll ask Joonmyun about that later.

‘On –  _fuck_  – you, a-all over you,’ groans Sehun, to which Jongdae pulls off, stroking his cock a little harder now, fingers slick and tight. The flush over his face stretches from ear to neck, his eyes half-lidded and open mouth gasping, ‘don’t stop don’t stop d-don’t –  _hyung_  – Jongdae-hyung – ’

‘You don’t deserve his face,’ says Joonmyun, quietly. Sehun shudders and Jongdae understands, angling the cock low so he gets most of Sehun’s come all over his neck, dripping down his collarbone. Once the aftershocks have stopped rippling down Sehun’s spine, Jongdae lets go of his softened cock and turns his attention to Jongin, kneeling there with wide eyes, still watching.

‘Like what you see?’ murmurs Jongdae with a smile. He drags a finger through the mess over his chest and pops it into his mouth, tasting the salt-bitterness of Sehun’s come. Jongin makes a pained noise in the back of his throat at the sight. ‘I know I do.’

The compliment has Jongin ducking his head, a shy smile on his lips, before he’s peeking up at Jongdae through his lashes. ‘I know what I want.’

‘Oh? Do tell,’ drawls Jongdae, sitting back on his hands, thighs spread, the half-hardness of his cock obvious in his underwear.

‘I want to kiss you while you,’ Jongin pauses, swallows. ‘While you stroke me off?’

‘Is that a question or an order?’ Jongdae shakes his head before lying down, gesturing for Jongin to crawl over him. Once he’s there, his mouth slick and open already, pupils blown, Jongdae threads a hand through Jongin’s hair and tugs him down for a kiss.

Jongin’s eager now, responsive, little less clumsy. He sucks on Jongdae’s tongue, moaning from the back of his throat. It’s going to be a little difficult at this angle, but Jongdae somehow still manages to get Jongin’s jeans undone, trying to push them down, out of the way.

With a sound, Jongin drops to one forearm beside Jongdae’s head, his free hand helping Jongdae to strip. His cock is hot and obvious when Jongdae feels for it, running his thumb over the wet slit. Jongin huffs into his mouth. Now Jongin braces both forearms against the floor on either side of Jongdae’s head, making his shoulders jut back as he curves his neck down and keeps kissing.

It’s a little dry still, but the way Jongin’s cock keeps spitting up precome, that soon won’t be a problem. Jongdae slides his fingers through the slickness before stroking Jongin’s cock all the way down, smiling when Jongin’s hips stutter forward.

‘Hyung,’ Jongin breathes out hotly over Jongdae’s cheek, lashes fluttering shut. Jongdae can’t help the flare of pride as he tightens his fist over Jongin’s cock, stroking a little faster now that there’s enough wetness to help him along.

‘Do you wish this was my ass, Jongin-ah?’ croons Jongdae into Jongin’s ear. ‘So hot and tight, all around you – you’d love fucking me.’ Jongin groans deep from his throat, hips rolling to Jongdae’s rhythm to get more friction. ‘Close your eyes, imagine it.’

Jongin obeys, lashes long and dark over his red cheeks, strands of his hair sticking to his forehead with sweat, brows drawn together. ‘Hyung, please, I want to.’

Jongdae hooks a leg around Jongin’s waist, pulls his hips a little forward. ‘You want to fuck me?’

‘Yes,’ hisses Jongin.

‘Jongdae,’ says Joonmyun, voice low. Jongin stills immediately, like he’s been caught jerking off by a parent. Maybe the comparison isn’t too far off, thinks Jongdae as he slips his leg off from Jongin’s waist, foot back flat on the floor. ‘Good. Finish him off.’

‘Yes, hyung,’ murmurs Jongdae to himself as he strokes Jongin off, feeling Jongin’s embarrassment recede under the wave of pleasure sliding down his spine straight into his cock. He’s so close, still a kid, with the way he hiccups little moans, hips jerking without rhythm now. ‘Going to come for me, Jonginnie?’

‘Yes, fuck, yes yes  _yes_ ,’ pants Jongin, burying his face in Jongdae’s neck, apparently uncaring of possible Sehun spunk there. Jongdae can feel his mouth so hot and wet, the way his teeth scrape over the skin. So that’s what Jongin wants, he thinks, before he’s jerking Jongin’s cock a little harshly now, his other hand diving down to play with his balls drawn tight.

Jongin groans - all the warning Jongdae gets - before his hips start fucking into Jongdae’s fist all frantic and messy. His cock is so hard and hot, straining for a release now, so fucking close so fucking fast. In preparation, Jongdae tips his head back, exposes his throat, ‘come all over me, Jonginnie.’

Just as the first rope of come lands over Jongdae’s stomach, Jongin bites harshly into the curve of neck and shoulder, holding on, marking him both with teeth and semen. Unable to help it, Jongdae groans, lashes shut as he feels Jongin’s teeth pull back, can even feel the twinges of pain from the hickey spreading over his skin.

It takes a minute for Jongin’s hips to stop rolling into Jongdae’s hand, letting Jongdae milk out the last drops of his come. He finally pushes himself up, kneeling over Jongdae’s thighs, looking a little dazed as he traces the long lines of white over Jongdae’s stomach and the dark bruise on his neck.

‘You good?’ asks Jongdae, sitting up and slowly tucking Jongin’s cock back into his underwear and jeans, pulling them up over his ass and hips. Jongin exhales, nodding and slowly stands up, before Sehun is there, grabbing his arm and pulling him away.

Jongdae looks at them, feeling a little proud as both Sehun and Jongin sit on the floor and lean against the wall, legs stretched out in front of them as they watch with half-lidded, sated eyes.

‘So, who’s next?’ asks Baekhyun, leaning back against the couch, slowly palming himself through his jeans. Chanyeol’s right there with him, pink to his cheeks, as he presses his shoulder against Baekhyun like he’s trying to steady himself.

Joonmyun is still unfazed. He sits in the loveseat, before nodding up to Kyungsoo. ‘Kyungsoo gets his hands and mouth too.’

‘Harsh,’ says Baekhyun. ‘Same as the maknaes.’

‘And,’ says Joonmyun, ‘he gets to play.’

Jongdae watches Kyungsoo hold up a black satchel, one of Jongdae’s, and walks over towards him. ‘What do you have in mind, Kyungsoo-ah? Want to fuck my mouth to shut me up?’

Kyungsoo’s mouth curls. ‘You really want to suck dick that bad?’

He doesn’t particularly care, but seeing Kyungsoo twitch in irritation is a reward in itself. Kyungsoo sits on the floor next to Jongdae, unzips the satchel, dumps it upside down.

The first thing Jongdae notices is the long strip of cloth and he instantly knows where this is going. ‘Don’t be an asshole.’

‘I’m being fun,’ replies Kyungsoo. ‘Wrists out.’

The cloth is at least soft as it slides over his skin, tightening in a firm grip over his criss-crossed wrists, keeping them in place. Jongdae tests out the knot and it doesn’t give. There are more things of course – a cock ring and some lube. He lies down on his back without an order, letting Kyungsoo rearrange the cushions so at least Jongdae’s comfortable before this begins.

‘Do you know what I’m going to do to you?’ asks Kyungsoo mildly, sliding his fingers over the waistband of Jongdae’s underwear before he begins pulling them off. He’s asking more out of politeness than anything, Jongdae figures.

‘Be a fucking tease.’

‘Yes, exactly.’ To the side, Baekhyun snorts in laughter.

Kyungsoo is slow at first, his fingers skating over Jongdae’s hip bones, along the inside of his thighs, running his nails gently over the skin. The sensation leaves goosebumps behind, already affecting Jongdae. The cockring has to come next, easy to unhook and clasp around the base of his dick when he’s only half-hard in the first place. Jongdae can barely feel the pressure for now.

The sound of the lube’s flip cap opening echoes but Jongdae’s not going to sit up to see what he can already picture – Kyungsoo calmly slicking up his fingers of his one hand. ‘What – you’re going to jack me already? No foreplay?’

‘I should have brought a gag,’ says Kyungsoo. His slick fist curls around Jongdae’s cock, stroking him one, two, three. Jongdae bites his bottom lip to stay quiet, doesn’t want to give Kyungsoo the pleasure, but silence is probably also what Kyungsoo wants. Damn.

He jacks Jongdae’s cock slow, makes sure to run all of his knuckles over the head and under the glans where Jongdae is most sensitive. He slides his hand all the way down in equal slowness, the heat crawling up Jongdae’s spine, and Jongdae just gives the fuck up.

‘That was easy,’ says Kyungsoo when Jongdae moans softly. Everyone is quiet, Jongdae can’t hear any muffled commentary, any intake of breath, or shifting. It’s only him that’s like this – voice low when Kyungsoo drags his hand up just a little tighter, giving him just a little more friction.

Jongdae tests his wrists again, but there’s no give, not even a hint. Kyungsoo is still going maddeningly slow, like he’s savouring how Jongdae’s cock gets hard in his grip, slowly getting all flushed, arching up. It doesn’t take long – Jongdae trying to hold back his hips or arch his spine for more. He can’t keep a lid on his mouth, of course, filling the living room with his moans, trying to breathe as Kyungsoo teases him.

‘Do  _you_  want to fuck my mouth?’ asks Kyungsoo, mocking laughter in his voice. He dips down, presses his mouth wet and open over the cockhead. Immediately, Jongdae arches, a groan ripped from his throat, hating that Kyungsoo pulls away. The cockring is really putting pressure now, holding his orgasm back, but he’s not desperate enough to beg yet.

Kyungsoo goes quiet now, jacking him a little faster. Jongdae feels his hips begin to roll to the rhythm - he’s not being held down after all - and he’s surprised when there’s no sneering judgement from Kyungsoo about it. Exhaling, Jongdae closes his eyes, ‘fuck, this is good,’ as he follows Kyungsoo’s pace, appreciating how Kyungsoo rubs just under his glans where it feels fucking  _perfect_.

‘I’ve changed my mind,’ says Joonmyun. Jongdae keeps his eyes closed, and Kyungsoo’s hand stills, waiting. ‘Prep him with your fingers, but you still don’t get to fuck him.’

Baekhyun makes a choked off noise, Chanyeol following close behind. That’s going to be them sinking into his ass, thinks Jongdae hazily as he feels Kyungsoo’s hand retreat and the sound of the lube being opened again.

Considering Kyungsoo isn’t gentle most of the time, Jongdae’s mildly surprised that he gets another cushion shoved under his ass, making sure he is comfortable. He spreads his thighs wide in thanks, groaning as Kyungsoo’s hand comes back, tracing along the seam of his sac before rubbing teasing circles over his perineum. Jongdae makes another noise, trying to encourage him, and finally,  _finally_ , Kyungsoo pushes one finger into Jongdae’s hole.

‘I’m going to make this horrible for you,’ Kyungsoo informs him, calmly. There’s a beat where Jongdae thinks Kyungsoo is going to make it hurt, but then he realizes otherwise. Kyungsoo’s finger works in and out of him as slow as molasses, makes sure Jongdae’s ass flutters around every knuckle.

‘Fuck you,’ manages Jongdae, trying to ride back on Kyungsoo’s hand. Kyungsoo allows the movement, but his pace is still slow, still shooting teasing sparks up his spine. He slides in a second finger, the stretch easy when he’s so slow and patient in getting Jongdae’s ass all loose and sloppy for the cocks he’s going to have in him later.

Then Kyungsoo’s  _other_  hand begins to stroking his cock the same time he fingerfucks Jongdae, and Jongdae’s back arches off the cushions as he keens, ‘more,  _more_.’

‘You look like a slut,’ replies Kyungsoo.

‘And you  _still_  don’t get to fuck me,’ pants out Jongdae, a grin on his face. That must hit some spot in Kyungsoo because suddenly there’s three fingers in him, loosening him oh-so-well. ‘There we go, that wasn’t so hard was it?’

‘Shut up, Jongdae.’

With three fingers up his ass and a hand on his cock, Jongdae is in high heaven, the only downside being the cockring digging into the base of his cock, holding his orgasm back. Not that this is enough for an orgasm, Kyungsoo’s making sure of that, and instead Jongdae is swept along with how good it feels, mind hazy with pleasure.

‘Are you hard yet?’ asks Jongdae in a low moan. ‘I look good, don’t I? Don’t you want to get your dick in my ass?’ He squeezes down on Kyungsoo’s fingers inside of him for emphasis. ‘So tight and wet and hot.’

‘I said shut up, Jongdae.’ Kyungsoo’s voice is a little strained now.

‘I bet you would  _love_  holding me down and making me take it,’ continues Jongdae, eyes still closed because he doesn’t need to know how the arousal and irritation is making Kyungsoo’s face scrunch up. ‘You could tie my hands behind my back and gag me, fuck, yes, that feels good.’

Kyungsoo doesn’t reply, just crooks his fingers and drags them meanly across Jongdae’s prostate. Jongdae’s voice breaks, ‘god –  _fuck_ ,’ hips jerking for more of that, something closer. ‘Again, oh fuck, don’t be a bastard.’

‘No,’ snaps Kyungsoo, pulling both of his hands away. ‘Now, I’m going to shut you up.’

Jongdae’s eyes snap open and he grins, pushing himself up as he takes in the sight of Kyungsoo. Admittedly, Jongdae probably looks worse with come and lube all over him, but there’s an irritated curve to Kyungsoo’s soft mouth, brows drawn together, as his slick hands struggle to wrench his jeans down.

He’s so hard, so fucking  _gloriously_  hard, and Jongdae doesn’t even hesitate in tipping himself forward, pressing his mouth against the underside. He sucks harshly around the crown, running his tongue along the cockridge. Then Kyungsoo grabs his hair, pulls him back. ‘I’m going to fuck your face.’

Jongdae grins, ‘Joonmyun-hyung knows my nonverbal safeword, but I’m sure I can take your cock.’

‘You’re so fucking annoying,’ says Kyungsoo, exasperated, before he’s shoving his dick into Jongdae’s mouth. This isn’t slow anymore, it’s the exact opposite – quick and to the point. Kyungsoo wants to come, wants to come as fast as he can. Jongdae can help with that.

He gets all slutty for Kyungsoo, eyes half-lidded, moaning from the back of his throat every time Kyungsoo drags Jongdae’s mouth all the way to the base and back off again. It’s wet now, the saliva sliding down Kyungsoo’s dick to his sac. Jongdae wishes he could take a ball into his mouth, make Kyungsoo squirm like he did to Sehun.

It gets harder, Kyungsoo’s balls smacking against Jongdae’s chin now as Jongdae figures out how to breathe and suck with this pace. He takes Kyungsoo so fucking deep into his throat, hums low so the vibrations slide all along the cock. Kyungsoo groans, watching Jongdae, his hand threaded through Jongdae’s hair as he pulls his mouth where  _he_  wants it to go.

It’s as close to fucking his ass that Kyungsoo’s going to get, and Jongdae is sure Kyungsoo knows this. He’ll make this good, letting his tongue trace up the underside when Kyungsoo has him deepthroating his cock. He keeps moaning and humming, keeps being loud, even with the filthy sounds of his spit and skin.

‘You look best like this,’ says Kyungsoo as he keeps fucking, his hips never relenting. Jongdae hums in reply, thanks him for the compliment by dipping his teeth to scrape ever-so-gently along the length of Kyungsoo’s cock. ‘ _Fuck_ , I’m going to come, Jongdae.’

Jongdae can’t exactly resist the force of Kyungsoo’s hand on the back of his head, the one that keeps trying to make him choke on Kyungsoo’s cock. He figures Kyungsoo will come down his throat, and keeps going, closing his eyes now to focus. He uses his teeth again, and Kyungsoo drags his mouth all the way to the base, makes Jongdae’s throat flutter around the crown for a few seconds too long.

He pulls Jongdae off, lets him breathe, before he’s stroking his cock, fist tight and slick with the remnants of lube. Jongdae was wrong, apparently. He tips his face up, ‘going to come all over me?’              

Kyungsoo doesn’t reply, just jerks his cock one, two, three, and paints Jongdae’s face with his load.

Someone groans, probably Chanyeol, and Baekhyun is exhaling a quiet, ‘fuck’. Kyungsoo is quiet as he milks the last drops of his come into Jongdae’s awaiting, open mouth, looking down at him as the irritation melts away from his shoulders. ‘You’re good.’

‘Yeah?’ Jongdae raises his still-tied wrist and wipes at some of the spunk that’s too close to his eye for comfort, before licking his fingers clean, still looking up at Kyungsoo. ‘You too.’ He gives a cheeky grin before he’s tipping backwards, landing in a breathless laugh against the cushions. ‘You gonna untie me or not?’

Joonmyun stirs from his seat, expression unreadable as his dark eyes trace all over Jongdae’s form – naked and covered in come. ‘Kyungsoo, untie him. He’ll need his hands.’

Kyungsoo does so, tucking his softened cock back into his jeans, before stepping over Jongdae and drawing the strip of cloth away. It leaves pink marks, but nothing bad. Jongdae can handle it.

‘Now,’ says Joonmyun, ‘Baekhyun and Chanyeol will go together. Hands, mouth, and ass. Fuck him.’

Jongdae turns his head and watches them stand from the couch, pushing their briefs and jeans all the way off. Baekhyun seems to consider stripping himself of his t-shirt, but neither of them do in the end.

‘So,’ drawls Jongdae, propping his head up with his elbow, classic Titanic pose that has Baekhyun snorting in laughter.  ‘How do you want me?’

Chanyeol seems to take the question seriously. ‘Like… I want a blowjob, but I also want to fuck you.’

‘Yeah, same, same,’ says Baekhyun. He bumps his shoulder against Chanyeol. ‘We can switch?’

‘So who goes first?’ Chanyeol asks. ‘Wait.’ He sticks out his fist, and Jongdae falls over laughing.

‘Fine,’ says Baekhyun and throws out scissors. Chanyeol is rock. ‘You get his ass, I get his mouth.’

‘Awesome,’ says Chanyeol with a blinding grin, looking down at Jongdae. ‘You cool?’

‘Yeah, yeah.’ Jongdae waves the question off. ‘Want me on my back or hands and knees?’

‘These are a lot of technicalities,’ says Baekhyun with a frown before he shrugs. ‘Hands and knees is probably best. Get comfortable.’

‘As if, I’ll make you both come in a minute,’ says Jongdae but still makes sure his knees are on the cushions before he balances his body on his hands in front. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Joonmyun, thinks it’s too bad he won’t have a clear view of Jongdae’s hole getting all stretched around a cock.

The lube is passed around. A part of Jongdae says there should be foreplay or something, but then again this is a gangbang. In a few seconds, he gets an eyeful of Baekhyun’s dick, held steady by his long, pretty fingers. ‘You want me to go slow so everyone won’t know how fast you come?’

Baekhyun scowls at him. ‘Chanyeol is the quick shot here. Might as well diagnose for premature ejaculation.’

‘Fuck off, Baekhyunnie,’ says Chanyeol as he spreads Jongdae’s ass. Kyungsoo’s stretched him out pretty good. ‘Can I go?’

Jongdae shimmies his hips. ‘The fuck are you waiting for?’

Chanyeol has the decency to go slow, his thick cock opening Jongdae’s hole, letting the small pangs of the stretch ride through his body, warming him up. He pushes back as Chanyeol pushes in, and they meet halfway, Jongdae arched like a cat with his ass in the air, Chanyeol’s thighs flush against his skin.

‘Hey, hey,’ reminds Baekhyun, to which Jongdae rolls his eyes.

‘Help me out, bastard,’ says Jongdae, straightening his back and opening his mouth. Baekhyun angles his cock, slides it into the hot, wet heat of Jongdae’s mouth. He groans, probably as mouthy as Jongdae is in bed. Chanyeol’s a little quieter as he grinds up against Jongdae’s hole, dragging the length of his cock along the rim little by little.

The sensation has Jongdae moaning over Baekhyun’s cock, and Baekhyun replies by threading his fingers through Jongdae’s hair to get his cock deeper inside.  Jongdae feels strung out, stretched, caught between them both. He wants to talk, wants to rile them up, but he can’t, not like this. Instead, he focuses on breathing as he hollows out his cheeks to suck on Baekhyun’s dick while Chanyeol finally picks up the pace.

‘Shit, his mouth feels so good,’ pants Baekhyun, rocking his hips against Jongdae’s face. ‘I’m so fucking deep already.’

Jongdae hums, the vibrations travelling all the way through Baekhyun’s cock to his balls. Behind him, Chanyeol makes a choked off noise, ‘god, Baekhyun, fuck – fuck, this feels so good too.’

‘Yeah?’ Baekhyun’s eyes are sharp on Chanyeol. ‘Fuck his ass, I’ll fuck his throat.’ He pulls Jongdae off his cock and looks down at him. ‘That cool?’

It’d be annoying to roll his eyes again, so Jongdae licks his lips, feeling the swelling. ‘Yeah. That sounds good. C’mon, I like it a little hard.’

‘A little, he says,’ snorts Baekhyun. ‘Chanyeollie, make him take it.’

‘Yeah, yeah, just,’ Chanyeol’s chin drops to his chest as he breathes, eyes still on the way his cock sinks into Jongdae’s hole. ‘Trying not to come.’

This time, it’s Baekhyun that rolls his eyes. Jongdae is tired of this back and forth. He whines from his throat, working his ass back on Chanyeol’s cock, fucking himself open. At least Baekhyun gets the idea because he’s working his cock back into Jongdae’s mouth while Chanyeol inhales sharply and fucks into him.

This –  _this_ is what Jongdae wants from them. He closes his eyes, focuses on the heat of Baekhyun’s cock in his mouth, the heft and weight. He sucks, lets his cheeks hollow out, the same time he feels Chanyeol push into him. Vaguely, Jongdae makes a note to thank Kyungsoo for his teasing version of prep, because he can feel his hole already so hot and open around Chanyeol’s cock, taking him with complete ease.

‘You’re so good, fuck,’ gasps out Baekhyun, his fingers petting through Jongdae’s hair, over and over again, hips rolling up against Jongdae’s mouth as Jongdae swallows around his cock with no complaint. In reply, he runs his tongue over wherever he can get with the way Baekhyun is setting the pace. Chanyeol is following it, somehow in sync, as he rocks into Jongdae’s ass.

Each glorious fuck from Chanyeol’s cock has Jongdae mouth slide over Baekhyun deep, tasting the precome, thinks of Baekhyun’s come flooding his mouth. He moans over the skin, and Baekhyun’s hips stutter, losing rhythm for just a moment, before he’s back to fucking Jongdae’s mouth all steady and deep.

‘Fuck,’ swears Chanyeol breathlessly. His hips pick up the pace, driving into Jongdae’s ass. The rest of whatever he was going to say is lost in another moan as he never stops, letting the room fill up with the sounds of his thighs meeting Jongdae’s ass, skin on skin.

‘Tell me,’ says Baekhyun, his eyes on Jongdae, never stopping from fucking his throat. ‘Shit, it can’t be as good as this.’

‘Hot, it’s hot,’ manages Chanyeol. His hands are tight over Jongdae’s hips, bruising them as he keeps fucking without coming. ‘And tight, oh god, Baekhyunnie – ’

‘Don’t you  _dare_  come yet,’ snaps Baekhyun, but his voice is breathless, syllables strung out with arousal. He’s pulling Jongdae’s mouth off his cock, looking down at Jongdae, who is blinking languidly, utterly relaxed with having a dick down his throat and up his ass. The cockring is bothering him though.

Chanyeol whines, maybe an agreement, as he grinds against Jongdae’s hole now, his balls a tattoo of heat against Jongdae’s skin. ‘I’m not, I’m not.’

‘Switch, we’re switching,’ says Baekhyun hurriedly, pulling away from Jongdae entirely. Chanyeol needs a moment to register what’s being said before he nods, dragging his cock out of Jongdae’s ass achingly slow. ‘Fuck,’ exhales Jongdae, wincing at how scratchy his voice sounds.

The switch is fast. Chanyeol’s cock is hanging heavy and thick in front of Jongdae’s face in no time. It’s still slick, which makes Jongdae’s life easier as he starts licking a trail up the underside, loving the shivers that tremble through Chanyeol’s frame.

Behind him, Baekhyun jacks his cock once, twice, with lube, before he’s pressing the crown against Jongdae’s now loose hole. It should be sore, but Jongdae is distracted at how the curve of Baekhyun’s cock catches inside of him, how it’s already scraping up at the corners of his prostate. He moans around the crown of Chanyeol’s cock and tries to push his hips back, give Baekhyun a hint.

‘God, fuck, you were right,’ laughs out Baekhyun, his voice a little strained as he pulls back and fucks in, this time right where Jongdae wants him. Jongdae moans loudly over Chanyeol’s cock and arches his back. Baekhyun’s fingers squeeze Jongdae’s hips in reassurance. He knows.

It’s a little hard to suck Chanyeol’s cock with Baekhyun nailing into his sweet spot each and every time, but Jongdae still tries. He’s sloppy about it, takes him halfway, just to see how Chanyeol’s thighs tremble when Jongdae hollows out his cheeks. They’re both close, lasting way longer than Jongdae had expected, but it’s good, it’s fucking  _good_.

Chanyeol’s a little thicker than Baekhyun, makes the corners of Jongdae’s mouth feel sore, but he takes him in all the same, measuring out his breaths so his throat relaxes and – oh, yes. Chanyeol groans, one hand on Jongdae’s shoulder, the other one dipping down to trace up Jongdae’s neck. ‘Fuck,  _fuck_ , I’m all the way  _in_.’

‘Feels so perfect,’ replies Baekhyun, breathing hard, and Chanyeol makes a huffing noise of agreement. Jongdae basks in the compliment, drawing back and then deepthroating Chanyeol again, fucking his own mouth over the hard cock.

Baekhyun’s rhythm is faltering, but his cock continues to catch Jongdae exactly where he wants. Still, it’s a sign he’s going to come, and Jongdae can’t help but squeeze his ass, listen to Baekhyun make a choked off noise, ‘don’t fucking  _do_  that.’ He’s got Chanyeol’s cock down his throat and Baekhyun opening him up over and over again – Jongdae moans and arches his back to show his appreciation.

‘I want to come in you,’ gasps out Baekhyun. ‘In your ass, please.’

Jongdae reluctantly pulls off Chanyeol’s cock, rasping out, ‘yeah, do it.’

Chanyeol’s whining at the loss, the sudden feeling of air against his dick, but Jongdae’s there, mouthing over the crown and licking up all that leaking precome.

Maybe it’s because Chanyeol’s entire being is focused on  _not coming_  that it’s Baekhyun that goes off the edge first. His rhythm becomes mean and hard, makes Jongdae gag over Chanyeol’s cock in surprise, but he’s recovering fast as he pushes his ass back. He meets all of Baekhyun’s frantic thrusts, tightening his ass, milking him already.

‘Fuck,  _Jongdae_ ,’ he gasps, voice breaking, before he’s keening loud and pushing his cock as deep as he can into Jongdae’s ass. Jongdae can feel it a little, the way Baekhyun fills him up with ropes and ropes of come. He pants, head hanging between his shoulders, amazed that he’s still braced with his hands on the floor, muscles in his arms straining to hold himself up.

‘I want –  ’ gasps Jongdae, mouth wet, wondering if he can ask.

Joonmyun hums. ‘What?’

‘Want Chanyeol to come in my ass too,’ admits Jongdae. He’s perfectly willing to swallow, but he wants to feel a little filthier, wants to hear what it’s like to fuck his ass with come already inside.

‘Go, Chanyeol.’ The sound of Joonmyun’s voice seems to break through to Chanyeol, who is standing still and focused on trying not to blow his load already. ‘Come in Jongdae’s ass.’

Chanyeol makes a sound that might be words, face red, before he’s stiffly walking behind Jongdae and sinking right back inside, uncaring of prep or stretch. Chanyeol is so, so close. Jongdae looks around and finds Baekhyun beside him, leaning forward.

Jongdae closes his eyes and kisses Baekhyun, mouth wet and pliant, hopes Baekhyun doesn’t mind that he’s clumsy with exhaustion. At the sight, Chanyeol whines, ‘you  _guys_ ,’ before he’s rocking back into Jongdae’s ass, pushing Baekhyun’s come deeper into Jongdae. Even over the kissing, Jongdae can  _hear_  it, the squelch of lube and come, and can only imagine what Chanyeol’s red, red cock looks like with streaks of spunk over it.

It’s not going to last long, but Jongdae doesn’t expect any less. He tightens his ass again like with Baekhyun, tries to milk Chanyeol’s cock, and that’s enough. Chanyeol’s fingers bruise into Jongdae’s hips, adding onto whatever marks Baekhyun’s hands have left behind. His cock is thick and drives into Jongdae, has Jongdae’s arms trembling to hold himself up as he moans loudly against Baekhyun’s lips.

Finally, Chanyeol shudders and makes a sobbing noise, coming hard. Jongdae arches his back, closing his eyes to focus on the feeling – two loads in him at once, how it’s going to slowly leak out of him, how loose and pink his hole must look like by now.

Baekhyun’s face is one of concern, as he catches Jongdae’s arms by the elbows, lying him down on his side. Chanyeol’s collapsed on his ass behind Jongdae, cock soft and wet, streaked with semen, his face completely dazed.

Jongdae smiles in reassurance up at Baekhyun, rolling onto his back and stretching his arms above his head. His cock is a deep red, arching up to his navel, begging to be released from the cockring. Not yet, not yet.

There’s silence for a beat, before Jongdae sees it. The way everyone else in the room looks up, eyes on Joonmyun, watching, waiting. Good, this is what Jongdae wanted. Joonmyun looks over them all, his face still that passive mask, before he finally speaks, voice soft. ‘Clean up yourselves and the living room. I’ll take care of Jongdae myself.’

‘Is he – you’re going to let him come, right?’ says Baekhyun.

Joonmyun looks at Baekhyun, and his expression is cool, silencing anything else Baekhyun might have to say. ‘Did I not make myself clear? I’m going to take care of Jongdae myself.’

He stands up from the loveseat and crouches down to where Jongdae is lazing on the floor. ‘C’mon.’

‘Yes, hyung,’ says Jongdae, pushing himself up. He can feel the eyes on him as he follows Joonmyun out of the living room. They turn into the hall; Joonmyun’s door is the second on the left.

Jongdae can feel his skin prickle with anticipation as he listens to the door click shut, the turn of the lock. Joonmyun is still careful. Finally, he turns around, looking at Joonmyun, who is leaning back against the door blinking slowly, something soft in his expression.

‘Come here,’ he says, holding a hand out. Jongdae takes it, sidles up so his cock lies hot and obvious along Joonmyun’s thigh. ‘Thank you, that was…’

‘You liked it?’ asks Jongdae.

‘It’s what I needed,’ says Joonmyun, voice quiet. ‘Having them all listen to me like that, obeying me without question.’

‘Except Baekhyun.’

‘Except Baekhyun,’ he laughs. ‘I just needed to make sure I was still leader around them. Have, y’know.’ Joonmyun’s cheeks colour the faintest shade of pink. ‘Have control.’

‘Great, but I’m still hard, with Kyungsoo’s damn cockring,’ says Jongdae, pressing his nose into Joonmyun’s cheek. ‘C’mon, hyung, why aren’t you hard, you didn’t like watching me get fucked?’

Joonmyun presses his mouth against Jongdae’s lightly, watching him. ‘Oh, did I hurt your feelings?’

Bristling, Jongdae takes a step back, a frown on his mouth. ‘Can you at least get hard  _now_?’

‘Jongdae, come back,’ he says with a laugh. ‘It was difficult work trying to keep that poker face. I was focusing on my facial muscles. You’re the one teasing me about all the funny faces I make in public.’

‘I got spitroasted by Baekhyun and Chanyeol  _twice_  and you didn’t notice because you were trying not to smile.’ Ego smarting, Jongdae can hear the shower running and frowns, so much for escaping to the bathroom. Maybe he could just get himself off in his bedroom, the only downside being how he’d have to limp all the way to the M dorms.

‘I noticed.’ The quality of Joonmyun’s voice changes, something softer and deeper. ‘You didn’t give in to any one of them. Even when you were shaking on your hands and knees, you still got them to do what you want.’

Jongdae looks at him, sees something much more amenable in Joonmyun’s expression. ‘You’re right.’ The ground under his feet steadies; he knows what to do with this. He steps back into Joonmyun’s space, body warm against him. ‘What do I want now?’

It’s an easy question, especially when Joonmyun’s eyes trace over the mess of dried spunk over his skin – Kyungsoo and Jongin and Sehun; feels the heat of Jongdae’s cock against him, aware of the come slowly sliding down the inside of his thigh courtesy of Baekhyun and Chanyeol.

‘I think,’ starts Joonmyun slowly, his hand that’s still holding Jongdae’s wrist starting to move so that Jongdae can feel it  _now_. ‘I think you want to get off, with me fucking you last.’

‘That’s the general idea, now that you’ve finally gotten it up for me,’ replies Jongdae, palming Joonmyun’s cock under his jeans, liking the little hiss he gets when he squeezes.

‘Get on the bed already,’ says Joonmyun, rolling his eyes, pushing him backwards. Jongdae falls on his back, thighs already spread open. He traces his finger over his hole, dips in and comes out with a string of spunk. ‘ _God_ , Jongdae.’

‘I guess we don’t need lube.’

Joonmyun moves quick now, stripping his clothes and tossing them in some pile. His cock is hard and pink, exactly what Jongdae wants. He drags Joonmyun forward, letting Joonmyun blanket him with his body –warm and clean-smelling. The kiss is a little bit sloppier than Jongdae would like, but he’s so fucking keyed up and ready to come that it doesn’t matter. Just wants Joonmyun to fucking  _do_  something about it.

‘Can I – ’ Joonmyun starts, then stops, looking a little lost, the complete opposite from outside, in the living room. The dichotomy has something hot pooling down Jongdae’s spine, heady and addicting.

‘You can do whatever the fuck you want,’ says Jongdae, hands sliding down Joonmyun’s spine to cup his ass and urge his hips forward, come _on_.

‘Get on top of me,’ says Joonmyun the same time his crown rides up the cleft of Jongdae’s ass.

‘Fuck yeah.’ There’s not even a pause. Jongdae, fueled by his aching cock, flips Joonmyun easily onto his back, climbing over him. He arches his back and feels how Joonmyun’s cock slides against his skin. After that, it’s easy to just raise his hips, grasp Joonmyun’s dick, and guide it right inside.

Joonmyun moans softly at the feeling, the come still in Jongdae now all around his cock. They readjust, until Jongdae is curved over him, forearms braced on either side of Joonmyeon’s head. ‘Fuck me.’

‘Gladly,’ exhales Joonmyun, before his feet brace against the bedand he slams into Jongdae’s ass. There is no going slow, not with Jongdae this loose, his ass still leaking come. He’s filthy, soaked in sweat and lube and semen, so different from Joonmyun’s unmarked skin, and it’s wonderful how much neither of them care.

He kisses Joonmyun, open-mouthed and wet, lets his cock slide so hot against his rim, the soreness and the fullness making his orgasm pulse at the base of his stomach. His balls are so tight to his body, wanting to come, but the cockring digs into him, almost painful now.

‘God, I can still feel all of this inside of you,’ gasps Joonmyun in disbelief. Jongdae grins against his mouth, grinds down on Joonmyun’s cock for full effect.  ‘ _Jongdae_.’

‘I would’ve let you go first,’ says Jongdae, ‘if you wanted. Fuck me as demonstration.’

‘Jongdae,’ says Joonmyun, eyes fluttering closed, as he keeps rocking into Jongdae’s used up hole.

‘But I wanted you to see this,’ he continues, slamming his hips down, meeting all of Joonmyun’s movements with his own. ‘What they did – what  _you_  let them do.’

Joonmyun gasps soundlessly, brows drawn together, his fingers tight over Jongdae’s hips.

‘The come all over me, the come in my ass, this fuckin’ cockring,’ says Jongdae, still pushing, still wanting to see Joonmyun fall apart. ‘All of it – done with  _your_  permission.’

His hips stutter, loses the rhythm. Jongdae takes over, rolls his hips so Joonmyun can follow, fuck him and fill him up deep and good.

His cock slides over Jongdae’s prostate once he gets the right angle and it’s him that’s gasping now, loud and unabashed. He would kiss Joonmyun to shut himself up, but even Joonmyun is having trouble breathing properly as he keeps driving his cock into Jongdae. It would be embarrassing except the sounds of the come inside of him leaking out around Joonmyun’s cock sounds even filthier than anything from Jongdae’s mouth.

‘Will you let me come?’ breathes Jongdae, hot and wet over Joonmyeon’s open mouth. ‘Will you let your Jongdae come?’

Joonmyeon blinks open his eyes, bleary with lust, before the words seem to filter through. The grip on Jongdae’s hips loosen before letting go entirely, fingers sliding around Jongdae’s cock now, nails clicking against the ring. Jongdae goes still, grinding down on Joonmyun’s cock, before Joonmyun finally,  _finally_ , unclasps it and throws it aside.

He doesn’t expect Joonmyun’s hand to be immediately on his oversensitized cock, jacking him with his own precome. Jongdae’s voice breaks, loud and gasping, as too much too soon rushes into him. His entire body tenses, all of him strung together too tight to move, but Joonmyun does that for him – his hips fucking up, his hand stroking down.

‘Jongdae,’ says Joonmyun softly, eyes on him, and Jongdae can’t even think as he finally gets to come, leave ropes of come all over Joonmyun’s chest, all the way to his collarbone. Joonmyun makes sure to milk it out of him, every last bit, until Jongdae is shaking, ready to collapse onto Joonmyun at any point.

Finally, his body relaxes, and his thought processes coming back bit by bit. By then, Joonmyun has turned them over, Jongdae flat on his back, his entire body pliant and hot, taking Joonmyun’s cock without even a whimper. ‘Are you going to come in me too?’

‘Yes,’ says Joonmyun as he keeps rocking his hips.

Jongdae moans, smile on his mouth. ‘Good. I like it.’

Joonmyun laughs under his breath, before he fucks hard and deep into Jongdae, enough to have Jongdae keening and arching off the bed. It doesn’t take long before his ass is flush against Joonmyeon’s thighs and Joonmyeon is coming inside of him, taking his sweet time by grinding into Jongdae until his cock goes soft.

‘I’m going to be leaking for  _days_ ,’ sighs Jongdae.

‘But you  _like_  it,’ reminds Joonmyun, teasing, as he gets off the bed to look for something. Jongdae figures it’s a towel. After all, he is absolutely filthy, and Joonmyun hasn’t helped.

‘Yeah, yeah. You feel better now?’

Joonmyun appears with  _two_  towels before sitting on the edge of the bed next to Jongdae, slowly wiping at the dried mess on his chest. ‘Yes, I feel more secure in my position as leader, and yes, I  _also_  feel completely secure in our relationship.’

‘Still didn’t get hard as I got fucked  _five_  times,’ grumbles Jongdae, before Joonmyun is laughing and trying to kiss the frown off his face.

‘They’ll probably want a repeat performance one day,’ mentions Joonmyun much later, once Jongdae has been cleaned in the shower as much as possible and is now curled up in post-gangbang exhaustion in Joonmyun’s bed.

‘Yeah, we’ll see. God.’ Jongdae mashes his face into the pillow. ‘Maybe when I can walk again.’ There’s a beat, and then: ‘It was good though.’

‘I’ll mark it on the calendar,’ says Joonmyun before Jongdae is throwing a pillow at his head.

-

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading~!


End file.
